


once upon a time

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, F/M, VIVA KAZUSEI!!!, mad hatter!kazu, red queen!sei, the au no one asks for lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratu dan Tukang Topi. Sepenggal kisah berwujud abstrak. Memang Wonderland penuh ketidakwarasan. Apakah ini dapat dipahami?</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Terinspirasi dari **Once Upon a Time** , sebuah serial televisi yang diproduseri oleh _Edward Kitsis dan Adam Horowitz,_ diproduksi oleh _ABC Studios_ , dan didistribusikan oleh _Disney-ABC Domestic Television_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

“Bagaimana perjalananmu kali ini, Kazu?”

Ratu memindahkan pion catur. Kuda hitam bergerak maju. Tukang Topi menarik kursi. Senyum tergambar di wajahnya. Dia melepas topi kebanggaan. Ratu masih tetap fokus. Gaun merah menyapu rerumputan. Tukang Topi memerhatikan saksama. Warna merah mendominasi pandangan. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Ratu masih tetap cantik. Ratusan tahun telah berlalu. Kejelitaan belum kunjung pudar.

(Sejatinya, konsep waktu tiada. Di sini kekal abadi. Telah lama kondisinya stagnan. Tukang Topi tidak komplain.)

“Menyenangkan, seperti biasanya!”

Tukang Topi berujar lantang. Ratu mengangguk tanda paham. _Klak_ , pion catur dipindah. Sekarang giliran Tukang Topi. Mungkin ia akan kalah. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini adalah hal biasa. Tukang Topi menolak menyerah.

Kali ini Ratu mendongak. “Kamu pergi ke mana?” tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran. Tukang Topi terlihat senang. Sebentar lagi waktunya bercerita.

“Jepang. Tempat aku menemukan nama untuk kita berdua, Sei-chan.”

Mata Ratu lebih hidup. Ada ketertarikan di merahnya. Ia tahu soal Jepang. Tukang Topi suka berceloteh. Ratu senang mendengarkan dia. Ia membayangkan negeri impian. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin.

“Giliranmu, Kazu.” Tukang Topi ditegur Ratu. Tangan Tukang Topi sibuk. Dari tadi mengeluarkan bawaan. Akhirnya berhenti juga kegiatannya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan kain. Ratu menghentikan permainan sejenak.

“Ini apa?”

Tukang Topi memasang cengiran. "Coba dibuka, Sei-chan. Yang di dalam namanya _kimono_."

Ratu membuka kain tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah _kimono_. Warnanya merah dan menyala. Seperti sebuah tanda kehormatan. Motifnya indah juga berseni. Menurut paham Ratu, demikian. Semuanya aneh di sini. _Kimono_ ini terlihat normal. Ratu merasa sedikit waras.

"Bagus sekali, Kazu. Kamu ambil di mana?"

Tukang Topi terkekeh pelan. "Tidak 'ambil', Sei-chan, tapi 'usaha untuk mendapatkannya' yang lebih tepat."

Ratu tersenyum mendengar itu. Tukang Topi tahu artinya. Sekarang waktunya untuk laporan. Tukang Topi senang melapor. Tukang Topi senang karenanya. Ratu jadi lebih bersemangat. Ratu gembira, ia bahagia.

"Jadi…."

Tukang Topi berkisah terus. Ratu menghentikan di tengah-tengah. Padahal sudah setengah jalan. Tiba di bagian seru. _Taktik Memenangkan Sayembara Berhadiah_. Tapi Ratu mendadak teringat.

"—Aku belum menyiangi pohon. Kalau tidak disiangi, tumbuhnya bisa tinggi-tinggi. Akan berakhir menghalangi akses masuk istana." Ratu menghela napas halus. Tempat ini kurang ajar. Kerjanya mengganggu aktivitas Ratu. Semua maunya mencari perhatian. Kelakuan ini tetap sama. Lewat berabad-abad tanpa perubahan.

Tukang Topi tersenyum maklum. Ia memindahkan sisa pionnya. Raja miliknya sudah diskak. Sekarang waktunya beres-beres barang.

"Aku juga mau bertemu Kelinci Putih. Kita sudah lama tidak main golf bersama. Pinjam tongkat burung bangaumu, ya, Sei-chan." 

Tukang Topi memohon-mohon di depan. Ratu mengetuk kepalanya spontan.

"Tidak boleh. Terakhir kamu pakai, bangauku hilang. Saat kupanggil dengan sihirku, yang datang malah satu koloni. Aku pusing mengurus mereka."

Tukang Topi menghela napas. Memang benar ia lalai. Habis, Ratu menang terus. Mungkin tongkatnya diberi jampi.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita ke istana bersama, yuk, Sei-chan. Satu arah, kan."

Ratu mengangguk wujud mengiyakan. Tukang Topi kembali tersenyum. Papan catur dibereskan Ratu. Ratu berdiri meninggalkan tempat. Meja kursi sekarang kosong. Tukang Topi merangkul Ratu.

"Kita belum pesta minum teh hari ini, Sei-chan."

"Nanti saja di istana, bersama dengan Ulat dan Chesire."

Tukang Topi langsung mengeluh. "Mereka akan mengganggu kita, Sei-chan."

Ratu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kalau terlalu berisik, tinggal kuusir."

"Sei-chan memang ratu sejati!"

"Karena aku memang ratu di tempat ini, Kazu…."

Tukang Topi tertawa lepas. Ia membenarkan topi miliknya. Tukang Topi disenggol Ratu. Sang Ratu masih penasaran. Maka demikian, cerita berlanjut. Perjalanan mereka akan menyenangkan. Seluruh cerita mengesankan Ratu.

(Seluruh cerita Tukang Topi.) 

 

Di kiri, kartu-kartu berdansa. Di kanan, daun-daun menyanyi. Seluruh negeri bersuka cita. Hari ini adalah hari yang indah.

 

 _Selamat datang di Wonderland_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tukang Topi membuka portal menuju berbagai macam dunia melalui topinya. (Land Without Magic, Neverland, Arendelle, Enchanted Forest, Land Without Colors, Camelot, dan sebagainya.)  
>    
>  Ratu tidak dapat keluar Wonderland oleh karena kutukan memerintah selamanya.  
>    
>  Tukang Topi adalah pencerita yang ulung. Ratu adalah pendengar yang baik.  
>    
>  [Kisah ini kekal abadi hingga kematian menjemput negeri.]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hutan Kunang-kunang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502883) by [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare)




End file.
